A Small Factor
by Goodalwayswins98
Summary: Instead of having spent his childhood with the Dursleys, what if Harry had a friend. What if this friend was also a wizard who was going to Hogwarts with him? How would this small factor change things?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a strange day on Privet Drive. It was strange that strange things happened on Privet Drive because Privet Drive was the most ordinary place ever. On Privet Drive, there was always one car in each driveway and the hedges were perfectly trimmed. In one of the driveways, a man was fixing his car. A cat was sitting on the sidewalk of Privet Drive while reading a road map. a. Vernon Dursley, a bypassing driver saw the cat. He thought that he was seeing things because cats don't read maps. He looked again and the cat was not even holding a map. He didn't know that this very cat was something else. That night when Vernon and his wife watched the news on the telly, they heard strange things happened all over England. Flock of owls flying during the day, shooting stars in Kent.

They hoped that it had nothing with the sister of Petunia, Vernon's wife or her lot. Her Lot, what something that they did anything to do with them because of their abnormality.

That night a strange man appeared out of nowhere. He suddenly pulled out of his pocket a strange device shaped like a lighter. As he activated the device, all the light posts went off. The strange man went to where the cat was. ''Ah Minerva! Is that you?'' exclaimed Albus Dumbledore. Suddenly the cat changed into an elderly strict woman. ''How did you recognize me Albus?'' asked Minerva McGonagall. ''Minerva, no cat has a stiff back like yours'' chuckled Albus. ''Well you would be stiff if you sat on a brick wall all day. ''Would you like a lemon drop?'' asked Dumbledore. ''What is a lemon drop? Albus'' questioned Minerva. Dumbledore then answered '' a type of Muggle sweet''. ''Really Albus, this is no time for sweets'' answered strictly Minerva. Dumbledore then added, after checking his twelve handed watch '' Hagrid is late''. McGonagall then asked'' you trust him Albus''. Indeed I would, why I will even trust Hagrid with my life'' replied Albus. Suddenly a giant swooped down on a flying motorbike, carrying a bundle. '''ello, professor'' said Hagrid. ''Hagrid, where did you get that motorbike'' suddenly asked Dumbledore. ''Borrowed it from young Sirius Black sir'' answered Hagrid. Suddenly someone yelled out.

'' WHO GOES THERE?'' Then a grease-covered Asian man in a dirty black mechanic's suit came out from a nearby garage. ''oh! It's only you Albus.'' Said the man. Ah! An it's only you. But what are you doing awake this time An?'' asked Dumbledore the man named Duc An. '' I've been fixing my car all day, lousy mechanic did a bad job and messed up the engine. ''Replied An. ''Do you mind me helping you, An? Asked Dumbledore. ''Not at all, Albus'' answered An. '' But are the rumors true? Albus'' asked An. ''Yes, are they true?'' replied Minerva. ''Unfortunately, they are An.'' Answered Dumbledore. ''You really mean it mean Albus, that Voldemort is gone.'' Replied An. At the same time that An said Voldemort, Hagrid and Minerva shuddered at the name. ''Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself'' said Dumbledore. ''But how?'' asked An, and Minerva all at the same time. ''Are the Potters dead? Then asked An. But this time it was Hagrid who answered. ''Ther all, all dededead, all cept Harry.'' answered a sob racked Hagrid. ''But how in Hell did they survive?'' asked An. ''That we shall never know An?'' answered Albus ''But where are you taking them?'' then asked Minerva. ''To his relatives'' answered Albus. ''But they're so different from us Albus, they'll never understand them.'' Replied an upset Minerva. ''I prefer to have him live away from his fame because of multiple reasons, such as to avoid being used by scheming politicians who will only use them as a mascot to glorify themselves.'' Answered Albus. ''Point taken Albus, but the Dursleys hate everything extraordinary, they'll mostly likely mistreat them'' Added An. ''unfortunately there is no other choice An, I'm afraid that sending them with someone else will be a grave risk because they will not have the blood wards to protect them '' answered Albus. ''I agree with that but I also think that Minerva is right.'' Admitted An. ''Then it is settled, I will send Harry and Jennifer to the Dursleys'' announced Dumbledore. ''But how will you explain it to them?'' asked Minerva.'' I will put a letter with their bundle'' declared Dumbledore. Then Hagrid broke down in sobs. ''Shh! You'll wake the muggles! Cried out Minerva. ''Don't worry about that, most of the muggles here sleep so well that haven't had a single complain the noise I was making when I was fixing the car'' answered An. Hagrid then revealed a small bundle with a boy who had a lightning shaped scar.'' Could I – could I say good-bye toim'' sobbed Hagrid. ''Of course you may Hagrid'' answered calmly Dumbledore. Hagrid gave the baby a shaggery kiss. He then left on the flying motorbike. ''How did they get those scars?'' asked Minerva. ''We shall probably never know Minerva.'' answered Dumbledore. ''But can you get rid of those scars?'' asked An. '' I cannot erase their scars An, but scars can'' BOOM. ''Tell me that wasn't my car.'' An then looked at his car. The engine had fallen out of the car. He then muttered something about a new car. Dumbledore resumed ''as I was saying An, scars can be very useful, I have a scar on my left knee that's a map of the London Underground.'' ''Really, mind if I umm see it Albus''. ''Now then let's get Harry to the Dursleys'' declared solemnly Dumbledore. As Dumbledore put down the bundle he wished Good Luck to Harry. An promised to Dumbledore that he would watch over them. Minerva on the other hand pulled a handkerchief wipe her eyes. Meanwhile people met all over the world in secret places were holding their glasses and said ''To Harry Potter the boy who lived.''


	2. Chapter 2

A day at the Huynh's

It was already 10 years that Harry was left at the Dursleys. They always thought that they did not belong here. He had almost no friends except for a slightly eccentric South Vietnamese boy and his brother who lived in front. Today was Dudley s' birthday. Dudley was his spoiled, bully of a cousin who enjoyed beating them. That morning their aunt Petunia was working on making Dudley's birthday perfect. As they were sleeping they were woken by a voice. ''WAKE UP YOU TWO!'' screamed Vernon Dursley, their horrible uncle. As they woke up, they heard stomping above them. It was their cousin Dudley. '' I'm coming'' answered the twins. They came out from their cupboard under the stairs.

A short thin boy with messy hair and almond shape emerald green eyes, who also had a pair of round glasses who were held together with tape came out from the cupboard under the stairs. They crossed the living room filled with pictures of their cousin from since he was baby (Harry always thought that he looked like a giant beach ball) to today and headed towards the kitchen where he would be preparing their relatives' breakfast. They saw a huge pile of presents which obviously belonged to their cousin. ''There you are, I want you to watch the bacon and you'd better not let burn. I want everything prefect for Dudders' birthday'' ordered Petunia. Harry grumbled. ''What did you say?'' interrogated Aunt Petunia in a horrid tone. ''Nothing Aunt Petunia'' answered quickly Harry. They saw a fat boy with hardly any neck, blond hair and watery blue eyes. It was their cousin Dudley. After Dudley sat on his chair, he immediately asked more like screamed ''HOW MANY ARE THERE?'' ''There are 40, I counted them myself.'' Answered calmly Uncle Vernon. ''40, BUT I HAD 42 last year.'' Screeched Dudley. He then started crying. The Twins knew he was faking it. Uncle Vernon looked extremely pleased because his son was growing up like him. ''Oh! Don't cry Diddykins. We let you go to the Zoo and your friend Piers Polkiss is coming with another present.'' Answered in a soothing tone Aunt Petunia. ''But but, I don't don't want th-th them tt-to cc-ccome. Th-they always sp-spoil everything.'' Fake sobbed Dudley. As Aunt Petunia wrapped her arms around Dudley, she suggested places where they could send them. Unfortunately no one was available. DINGDONG.

Dudley immediately stopped crying and rushed to open the door. While he was rushing to the door, he knocked down Harry. He angered the twins. When Harry was angry or sad or scared or embarrassed, something always happened. Something magical. The air crackled with energy. When their cousin opened the door, it wasn't Piers Polkiss, but a Vietnamese boy with large frontal teeth, oval shaped thick glasses, and black hair who stood on end so much that it looked he had a pyramid of hair. He seemed to look like a soldier straight out of a jungle. It was Huynh Kinh-Luyên their friend. He always had a perfect timing.'' Can Harry come over?'' he asked in an attempt at a polite tone with the Dursleys. Vernon and Petunia looked extremely pleased. ''Of course they can, if they don't bother you. We were about to leave and we couldn't find a sitter. Could your parents watch them? Asked Petunia and Vernon. ''Of course they can.'' Answered Kinh

After he got up, they headed towards number 5 Privet Drive. Kinh then asked ''How many presents did the pig get?'' Harry laughed at Kinh's remark on Dudley. ''What? He does kind of look like one.'' Added Kinh. Harry then answered ''42''. ''Shit, that's about 10, euh? No wait 21 times more then Kinh-Lê and me get together.'' Responded an amazed Kinh. As they approached Kinh's house, they heard Dudley yell something. ''Don't tell he wants more'' groaned Kinh.

As they approached Kinh's house, Kinh's mother opened the door. Mrs. Dao was a short woman with short black hair and warm brown eyes. ''Hello Harry. How are you doing?'' asked Mrs. Dao. ''Fine'' replied nicely the twins. A few moments later, when they got into the Huynh's living room, which had shelves filled with numerous audio devices, a telly in the middle, and a black and white picture of an army officer in the middle shelf..''If you're looking for my dad, he's at a promotion ceremony, cause he's getting promoted to General and commander of the 7th Armored brigade (also known as the Desert Rats) '' suddenly said Kinh. '' Wow, that's amazing Kinh'' answered back Harry. '' But no matter, how important my dad is he never gets a swollen head, probably because he knows what's like to be a grunt'' replied Kinh. ''So what do you want to do?'' asked Kinh. ''I dunno'' answered back Harry. '' I know, why we don't watch Star Wars'' suggested Kinh. ''Euh, Kinh, we already saw Star Wars'' reminded Harry. ''We did? Wow, I really do have a bad memory, well, let's watch Return of the Jedi'' suggested Kinh. After they settled down and watched Return of The Jedi, after lunch, Kinh's father, General An arrived home.

General An was actually exactly like his son except that he was missing most of his teeth and taller and had a more tanned appearance. He looked like someone who seen war and a lot of it. He had an aura of confidence around that filled the room yet didn't seem to intimidate. General An said something to Kinh in Vietnamese. Kinh answered back in Vietnamese but Harry made out the words Harry. Kinh's father then smiled at them. '' Ahh! Harry, you exactly like your parents'' said sadly General Huynh. ''I do?'' they asked. '' Yes you do. You Harry have your father's face and your mother's eyes.'' Told them General An. ''You knew our parents'' asked simultaneously the twins. '' Oh! Yes, I knew them; your father fought along my side after the Vietnam War and our exile here. I can't tell you much about our missions since they were undercover. But I can tell you this one'' Counted General Huynh. ''During one of our missions, an enemy mortar shell fell near your father and our squad. None of us however saw it.'' Said General An.

-Then what?

-We got hit. Pettigrew was inconscious and was hit in the chest. Lupin and Black were then hit by enemy fire. The shot nearly took my leg off. Your dad, on the other hand, was only dazed. Next thing we knew, the enemy came charging at us. At that moment, your dad got himself together and got the machine gun firing.

-Shit, that man was brave. Answered Kinh

General An looked sternly at Kinh for his swearing. Kinh then rolled his eyes of annoyance

-That's not all. After that, he dragged all of us to cover while under fire from the enemy. After that, he covered us while the exfil-team was getting us out. He was the last man on board when we left and almost got left behind.

Harry was left wordless in admiration of their father's courage.

- Could you tell, sir, me about how my parents died? Is it really true that they died in a car crash? Asked Harry. He asked this since, over the years, he had come to learn from the stories of the Huynhs that most, if not all of what the Dursleys told were lies.

- That, unfortunately, is classified information. All I can tell you is that they didn't die in a crash and that they didn't deserve to die so young and in such way.

Harry wanted to know more but the general had received a phone call and had to leave

''Anyways, what college are you going to next year'' Kinh asked his friend. '' Oh, I'm going to Stonewall High.'' Answered back Harry.

'' Too bad, 'cause I'm going to a boarding school in Scotland.'' answered sadly Kinh.

Half an hour later, their Uncle and Aunt came over to bring him home, he quickly thanked the Huynh's. Before he left, Kinh shook his hand and told Harry that it was a pleasure, if not an honor to have met and promised that they would see each other again.

''_Sooner then you think Harry'' _thought Kinh


	3. Chapter 3

Rubeus Hagrid

The door was on the floor .The man was twice the size of any normal man. He was so hairy that he looked like a savage. He had small black eyes. He also had a blue umbrella. 'Bloody architecture, didn't make these house like they did.'' He complained. '' The name's Rubeus Hagrid, but ya can call me Hagrid'' he said. He had a Scottish accent. He looked at each of the occupants in the cabin and smiled. He then headed over to the fireplace and pointed his umbrella at the fireplace and there was a fire in the fireplace. He then started cooking sausages. Dudley was about to grab some sausages. Uncle Vernon pointed his rifle at Hagrid and shot. But the rifle was empty. Uncle Vernon then dropped it.

'' Don't eat anything that freak gives you'' warned Uncle Vernon. Dudley backed away with a sad expression. Hagrid gave them a chocolate cake with the words Happy Birthday Harry.'' Your son doesn't need any more food, what with all that fat of his.'' replied Hagrid. He then invited Harry to some warm food. '' Thank you, but umm what are you doing here?'' asked the Twins. '' I'm here to take to Hogwarts'' he said. '' But what's Hogwarts?'' asked Jenny. '' Don't ya where ya parents learned it?'' asked Hagrid. ''learned what?'' asked Harry. '' Whadya mean learned what?'' replied angrily Hagrid. '' DURSLEY'' roared Hagrid. He then started '' Why didn't you tell them?'' Hagrid asked angrily. Mimblewimble was Uncle Vernon could say. ''Do you know how your parents at least?'' he asked. '' Not really, I always thought it was a car accident'' answered Harry. '' What a load of Codswallop'' answered Hagrid. He then turned to the Dursleys '' A MERE CAR ACCIDENT COULD'N HAVE KILLED JAMES AN' LILY, some of the greatest wizard of their age.'' roared Hagrid. He then turned back to the twins. '' Your parents were wizards'' said simply Hagrid. ''WHAT? YOU KNEW AND YOU DID'NT TELL US'' yelled the twins at their Uncle and Aunt.

'' Yes, I knew, oh yes I knew'' answered Aunt Petunia. ''She was always the beautiful one, the smart one, the gifted one. My parents were so happy when they found out she was a witch. They were so proud, but I saw for she was. A Freak. When she to that place, she met that Potter and they had you two. I knew you would be as mysterious as them, abnormal as them. 'Said Aunt Petunia. '' It can't be us, I'm just plain old Harry" said Harry. '' Ok, plain old Harry who did weird things happen every time ya were scared'' said mysteriously Hagrid. He though back to the time when Aunt Petunia tried make him wear a hideous shirt and how it had shrunk. They then remembered the time when Aunt Petunia tried to shave off Harry's hair and how it grew back up in the morning. There was also Dudley's birthday when the presents weren't doing anything. ''So you're not so plain, are ya'' said Hagrid. He turned to the Dursleys ''they'll be learnin'under the finest headmaster Hogwarts ever saw: Albus Dumbledore, seven years and there and they wouldn't themselves.'' Ok, we're coming'' said the Twins.

''I read what was on those letters and I'm not paying them wands and cauldrons or having an old crockpot teach'em how to pull a bloody bunny out of hat and how to turn into a pigeon. They should be damn grateful to go to Stonewall High.'' said snidely Uncle Vernon. Meanwhile, Dudley the pig was eating the Harry's cake. '' NEVER, NEVER INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!'' roared Hagrid. He then pointed his umbrella at Dudley and flashes of light hit Dudley. There was a cloud of smoke. When the cloud disappeared Dudley had a pig's tail. '' If you want to come that muggle can't stop you'' said Hagrid. ''What's a muggle?'' asked Harry. ''A muggle is someone who can't do magic.'' Answered Hagrid.

'' Hey! Can you guys get moving now!'' yelled someone. '' It's best if we get going'' said Hagrid. They quickly packed up Harry's meager possessions then came of the house. They got onboard a boat. They saw the captain of the boat. ''Good Evening everyone'' said the captain. He had that accent that Harry remembered from somewhere but they couldn't remember who had an accent like that. ''Well you to better get some sleep'' said Hagrid. '' There are two beds below deck.'' Said the captain. ''But before you get some sleep Hagrid, did that idiot Vernon give you any trouble?'' asked the captain. ''Not at all An, it took a little somethin'' answered Hagrid. ''And I forgot to mention that that moron have a rifle'' added the captain. ''A rifle, what in Merlin's name is that'' shot Hagrid. '' Oh! Umm, a muggle weapon, it's a long tube like thing. You have to load it to make it work.'' Answered the captain "It's what used all the time in the last war. ''Well I'll get this boat going'' said the captain. A few minutes later, the twins and Hagrid were sitting around a table under deck.

''You said our parents were murdered, but you didn't tell us who killed them'' asked Harry. ''You must know that not all wizards are good, one of them went as evil as yeh could.'' Answered Hagrid. '' What was his name?'' asked Harry. '' His name was, was V-v-v-ol.''Said shakily Hagrid ''Voldemort'' cut in the captain. Harry recognized the man as being General An. ''You're a wizard?'' asked Harry. ''He's the wizard in charge of keeping an eye on you two'' cut in a boy. "By the way, Harry, when I say to someone that I will see them again, I always do." It was none other then Kinh. You were about to tell us about Voldemort'' answered Harry. '' Ah, yes, 10 years before you were born and until one year after you were born, Lord Voldemort was out terrorizing people. Care to continue Hagrid'' said General An. '' It was horrible; wizards turned their backs on each other. You couldn't trust anyone. Some joined You-Know-who, others hid and some fought.'' Said Hagrid. ''Why did they call him You-Know-Who?'' asked Harry. ''Because they were and still are too scared to say his name.'' Said Kinh. ''Those who fought were killed in horrible manners or driven nutters because of torture. I'm lucky I got out of it alive. It was Hell'' said Mr. Huynh. '' Now you're parents were exceptional. Your mother was brave and caring and your father was a brave and loyal. He never turned on anyone.'' Said sadly Hagrid. '' Every day they always found someone dead. The ministry of magic do anything because they were too few.'' Said Mr. Huynh. ''Now it's even worse'' added Hagrid. ''Yeah, since Voldemort's gone, people are becoming complacent and his agents can do what they want with nobody important asking questions.'' Add in Kinh

''Well that's enough for tonight'' cut in. He then ordered everyone to grab a bunk. As Harry fell asleep, his head was filled with questions that he would ask the next day.

AN: Need a beta reader


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Letters

**Disclaimer: All these characters and the plot belong to J.K Rowling not me( except the Huynhs)**

It turned out that Dudley screamed because his presents were defective. Because of that the twins ended with Dudley's broken toys. Harry went to get the mail and got ready to cook the Dursleys' breakfast. He heard Aunt Petunia say something about not burning their breakfast. He checked it. There were bills, letters from friends, some advertisement and two letters destined to him. On one of the letters, it said ''To Harry James Potter, Number Four Privet drive, the Cupboard under the stairs. He quickly got to the kitchen, deposited the letters on the table. He started going back to his closet, but Dudley saw his letters. ''Harry' s got a letter.'' Screamed Dudley. '' Who sent you a letter?'' Sneered Uncle Vernon. He then grabbed the letters. He then paled and then started ripping it. Over the next days, the letters kept on coming; Uncle Vernon got so annoyed that he decided to sleep under the letter-box so that Harry would never read them

There was one good thing coming out of these letters, Harry had a new bedroom. In number 4, there were four bedrooms, one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for Dudley, one for Aunt Marge when she came and one, which Dudley used for all his toys that didn't fit in his first room. Harry ended up with the latter. It took one trip to take every belonging Harry had.

Dudley wasn't pleased with losing his second room. He threw a fit, threw his new pet turtle from his room, hit uncle Vernon with his Smeltings stick and kicked his mother. The twins would have done anything to get back in the cupboard under the stairs with those mysterious letters. The letters kept coming. Uncle Vernon nailed up the letterbox. '' You see Petunia, if they can't deliver them, they'll stop'' explained Vernon to Petunia. Harry overheard this and hoped that the mysterious person who sent them those letters found another way to deliver those letters. The next Sunday, Uncle Vernon was in the best mood the Twins had seen for a week. '' Fine day Sunday, in my opinion the best of the week, why is that Dudley'' exclaimed Uncle Vernon. '' Euhhhh I dunno?'' replied stupidly Dudley. '' Because there's no post on Sunday'' answered Harry. Vernon then let out a grunt of satisfaction. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling noise; suddenly letters came in from the chimney. Harry tried to grab as many as they could but Uncle Vernon kept yanking them out from their hands. '' GIVE THEM BACK'' yelled Harry. ''NEVER'' roared Uncle Vernon whose face was purple from trying to catch the letters. ''Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?'' asked Dudley. '' THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING AWAY FROM THIS HOUSE'' screamed Uncle Vernon. He ordered everyone to start packing.

They went through London. Uncle Vernon was making sudden turns while muttering ''Shake'em off, shake'em off''.

They stopped at a hotel.

They stayed over for a night. The next day, they had breakfast. Breakfast was stale corn flakes. A woman came '' Excuse me, which one of you is Harry, because we got some letters for them'' she asked Uncle Vernon. The twins were about to get the letters, but Vernon knocked their hands out of the way and grabbed the letters. The receptionist stared at him. '' Junk Mail, you don't want them to read any rubbish'' replied nervously Uncle Vernon. A few minutes later, Uncle Vernon ordered everyone to pack. They then left again, but no one at the car knew that someone was tracking them.

Uncle Vernon did the same thing he did yesterday, meaning making sudden turns. He stopped once near a forest, and went to get a long, slim package. '' Got us what we need'' he answered nastily. Uncle Vernon drove until they reached the rainy shoreline. He went to a shop to buy some food. '' This fellow here was nice enough to borrow us his boat'' said Uncle Vernon as he pointed towards an old man with no teeth. ''I want to go somewhere with a telly, the great Humberto is on tonight'' snivelled Dudley. Great Humberto always showed on Monday and today was Monday the 30th of July and if today was the 30th then tomorrow was Tuesday the 31st, Harry's birthday.

As they sailed to the island, the passengers of the boat heard on the wireless that there was going to be a storm in the area. Uncle Vernon seemed pleased about this bad weather. As they sailed towards a small island with a cottage, their boat shook, causing Aunt Petunia to get seasick. She was about to throw up when they reached land.

When they reached the cottage, they went inside. The cottage had a bedroom and a messy living room. Aunt Petunia had found some old worn-out blankets. Uncle Vernon to warm the cottage, had tried to burn the empty food containers, but they burned up fast. ''Could use those bloody letters'' he said. That night, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon went to sleep in the bedroom upstairs with the best blanket, while Dudley had the second best blanket and got to sleep on the couch and the Harry had the most worn blanket and had to sleep on the floor. The twins couldn't get any sleep because the waves were banging against the walls and the windows creaked every time a wave went crashing against the cottage. They looked at Dudley's fat wrist to see what time was it because Dudley had a wristwatch. It was 11:50, ten minutes before midnight and their birthday. Harry started drawing a birthday cake in the dust.

On the drawn cake, it said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. When he was done, it was 12:00. ''Make a wish Harry'' Harry told himself. ''_I wish that someone came take me somewhere else, where I belong'' _wished Harry.

Suddenly, everybody else was awakened by a massive banging on the door. As no one answered the door, it was knocked down and the only thing the inhabitants of the cabin could make out was the silhouette of a giant.


	5. Questions Answered

Questions Answered

Harry woke up the next morning. He was wondering if he had been dreaming. _That's impossible Harry; there's no such thing as magic. It was just a nice dream, _he thought. He expected either his aunt or uncle to wake him. Instead, he heard:

"Harry, you awake mate?'' He looked around him and realized that he was inside a boat and on a bunk. Suddenly, he felt someone shove his glasses into his right hand. He put them on and realized it was none other than Kinh.

"You're awake, finally'' Kinh commented. He was already wearing his usual green hunting vest and boonie hat. "You remember everything from last night, right?'' Kinh asked.

"Well, I remember being told something about wizards,'' answered Harry.

"Good, that means I won't have to repeat everything we told you last night.''

Harry then remembered Hagrid and Mr. An telling him a few things about wizards and magic. His thoughts were interrupted by Kinh telling him to get ready to move out before he left him to change. He got changed and went into the boat's kitchen where a few hours previously, he had found out about his origins and his powers.

Everyone was already eating breakfast when Harry arrived. Hagrid, however, was not present. Kinh looked up at him and said: "Any more questions?'' Despite knowing the Vietnamese boy for years and being used to his mannerisms, Harry still couldn't get used to how well Kinh could read anybody.

"Well for starters, why didn't you ever tell me you were wizards and that I was one?'' Harry retorted angrily. Instead of Kinh answering, it was An.

"If you had known, the Dursleys would have thrown you out and that would put in you in danger from Voldemort's servants. Not only that, but they would made harder for you and Kinh to be friends, and you probably would have moved away.''

As much as he didn't like the answer, Harry had to admit to himself that Mr. An was right. "But what about the stories you told me? About my father?''

"I changed them a bit to fit my purposes. Your father wasn't really a Special Forces member in the army. But he was what wizards call Aurors. They're dark wizard hunters and were the best thing we had against Voldemort. _He_ was one of the best we had.''

"What about the one where he saved you and the others from a shell?''

"It was a spell,'' the General answered plainly.

Kinh looked completely passive, as if unsurprised by Harry's questions. He looked at his father and asked something in Vietnamese. Mr. An nodded in approval. Harry looked in confusion at both of them.

"Right, essentially, we are going to link up with Hagrid, get my school supplies for this year at Hogwarts today and you're coming with us'' relayed Kinh.

After they left the boat and got into Mr. An's car for a drive to London, Harry began wondering about Hogwarts and how he would pay for his school supplies. He realized in horror that his friend's family would pay for him.

"It's okay, I'm going to pay for my stuff myself!'' Harry spluttered. Kinh looked over at him with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, I think you'll be well covered,'' he answered with a carefree tone. "As for school supplies, we are currently headed to a place called Diagon Alley. If we need anything for Hogwarts, it's bound to be there. If not, well, we're not supposed to have it," continued Kinh. He then gave Harry a deep blue baseball cap.

"What's it for?'' He wondered.

"Happy Birthday mate and it's to keep attention away from you,'' stated Kinh.

"Attention?''

-''You're the bloke who sent the most powerful and evil wizard on a one way ticket to Hell. You're who every wizard and witch call The Boy-Who-Lived.''

"Boy-Who-Lived?''

"Nobody ever survived being attacked by Voldemort.'' Harry was surprised. He had just discovered that he was a wizard, but now he was famous? "It's amazing, eh?"

Harry could only nod in agreement. Kinh added that, after Diagon Alley, they would meet with one of his wizard friends and according to Kinh's word, one of the people he trusted most. "He's a redhead fella called Ronald Weasley. Call him Ron though .Sixth son out of seven kids. Funny obsession with the Chudley Cannons.''

"Chudley Cannons?''

-''Quidditch Team. Wizarding Sport''

Harry wondered what Quidditch was, but before he could ask, Kinh continued on his mini-briefing about Ron Weasley.

"As I was saying, not the smartest bloke, but he's damn good at chess so don't bother trying to win against him. I never managed and I'm the one with a General who saw three wars for a father''

Mr. An then cut in. "I'm only a General for the past few days and I haven't led that many battles by myself. Don't tell him everything yet. It would be fun for Harry to discover things.''

Kinh replied something in Vietnamese in an apologetic tone. He then proceeded to continue his monologue - despite his father's advice - for a while and Harry hoped that this Ron Weasley was as good as Kinh said he was. The rest of the trip to London had been dull.

They arrived in front of an old pub. Harry was wondering what was happening when they got out of the car and Mr. An wished them a good day. He looked over at Kinh who simply told him to follow him. They moved towards the pub which was called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He looked at Kinh.

"Aren't we kind of young to go into pubs?'' he asked.

"That's where we'll get our stuff,'' answered Kinh. As he stepped up to open the door, Kinh looked over. " Make sure we can't see your scar, I don't feel like having people stop us every two seconds to ask for your autograph or shake your hand'' he said. Harry placed his cap firmly on his head.

As they entered the pub, they saw Hagrid waiting for them in a corner. He looked pleased and beckoned them over. After exchanging formalities, he led them to a place behind the Leaky Cauldron. Harry began asking a question but Kinh gave him a look that said _'don't ask.'_. Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and muttered something about bricks as he tapped on a series of them.

The wall started moving around and formed itself into an archway. As Harry looked in, he saw shops of all kinds and a crowd of people scurrying around buying things. "Welcome to our world, my friend,'' Kinh declared solemnly. These were Harry's first steps into this world, and already he felt like he belonged. _'I guess wishes do come true' _he thought.

A Great thanks to my Beta: Felineyx for making this chapter better

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series. This belongs to J.K. Rowling.


	6. Diagon Alley and Meeting the Weasleys

Harry was rather surprised after his shopping in Diagon Alley with Hagrid and Kinh. First, he found out he was richer then his wildest dreams when he went to the wizarding bank, Gringotts. The trio also went to a hidden vault where Hagrid picked up a small package and warned both of them to not ask any questions about it.

Secondly, he found out that his wand was the brother of Voldemort's. It had been a long process and he recalled the time it took finding the right wand. Ollivander mentioned something about Harry's wand being extraordinary and him being destined for great deeds. It was made from holly, had a phoenix core and was eleven inches long. Kinh, on the other hand, found his wand after four tries. It was an imported one from China and was made from bamboo and dragon heartstring. It was eighteen inches long. Kinh didn't seem very surprised at its composition nor how Ollivander described it as being impetuous and unyielding.

He remarked that it wasn't quite surprising since everyone in his family had used bamboo and dragon heartstring wands. However, when Harry and him went to try school uniforms at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, he met a rather arrogant blonde boy who was starting Hogwarts that same year. The blonde boy began bragging about his family lineage when Kinh cut in.

"Just shut it, Malfoy." Growled Kinh

"I don't take orders from a banished blood traitor," the boy retorted haughtily.

"My family may be banished, Malfoy, but we still have honour - unlike yours," said Kinh. "At least we stood by what we believed in."

"What are you insinuating Huynh?"Malfoy said as he looked at Kinh with an air of arrogance

"That unlike yours, we did not switch sides when we lost. Tell me how much your daddy paid to avoid going to jail?"

Just then, Madam Malkin came in and Malfoy left with a sneer. Kinh, on the other hand, was still fuming. He turned over to Harry. "Whatever you do mate, don't ever listen to that bastard little son of a bitch,'' he growled.

"What did he mean by 'banished blood traitor?'" Harry asked.

"Political thing in Vietnam." Kinh started. "I come from two families of magical warlords, and everyone on my father's side with his name got banished after the war for our involvement," he finished.

"Let's not talk about it." Whenever Kinh said this, it meant that his lips were shut tight about the subject.

"Anyway, what do you think of magic so far?'' Kinh asked.

Harry couldn't find any words to describe how he felt at first. ''This is the happiest day of my life'' he replied finally with a grin. Kinh chuckled.

The rest of the morning went rather well. Hagrid led them to another stores to buy another school supplies. As they went along, Harry was fascinated by all the sights and sounds he saw. Hagrid also gave Harry a snowy owl called Hedwig.

Finally, after lunch, the trio went back to the Leaky Cauldron. As they left, they met a rather nervous, stuttering man in purple robes. Hagrid presented him to the two boys as Professor Quirrell, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry was rather afraid that the man would faint as they shook hands. Afterwards, Harry spent a few minutes shaking hands and receiving praises and good wishes from all the wizards and witches in the pubs while his old friend simply looked annoyed, checking his watch with increasing impatience.

As they left, Kinh said, in a rather sarcastic tone, "that was fun."

"Sorry mate," Harry apologized.

"Ehh, it could have been worse," Kinh commented. They spent the next few minutes talking to Hagrid about Hogwarts and Harry asked a few questions about his parents. Harry found out that his parents were highly respected wizards beloved by the wizarding world.

He also found out about the four houses and he hoped that he would not end in Slytherin. Kinh remarked that most, if not all, Slytherins turned evil, and predicted that he would end up in Gryffindor. They waited for Mr. An to pick them up and take them to the Weasleys'.

As they got in the car, Harry was scared at the prospect of meeting a wizarding family. Were they going to be like the people in the pub? He didn't want to be treated as a celebrity but as a _normal person._

The road to the Weasleys' home was rather quiet since Kinh had fallen asleep. Harry looked outside and saw a rather tall house that looked as if it would fall down any moment. On its side were a garage and a chicken coop. Behind it, there was an overgrown garden. As the car neared the house, Harry saw a sign which read 'The Burrow'.

Just then, Kinh woke up. He grunted something in Vietnamese to his father. Harry presumed that Mr. An told him that they were there judging by his tone. As the car came to a stop in front of the garage, a redheaded woman came out of the house. As Kinh disembarked, the woman greeted him.

"How was your trip dear?" she asked him kindly.

''Very well thank you, Mrs. Weasley,'' he answered with his usual polite tone when he talked with adults. He then handed Hedwig's cage to Harry and picked up a few bags. She looked over at Harry.

"Are you really who I think you are young man?" she asked.

"Harry Potter, Mrs. Weasley," he answered.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Harry dear," she answered with a motherly tone. "You look famished, would you like something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine - but thank you."

"I insist, it's no bother at all!"

Just then, Kinh cut in. "Where's Ron?"

"He's outside, degnoming the garden."

''Right then. Let's go, Harry'' he commanded. Harry was surprised at the warm reception that Mrs. Weasley gave him. "Get used to it mate, she's like that with everyone," Kinh commented as they moved towards the garden. "Oi Ron, you there?"

''Hey Kinh, how's it going?'' Ron said as got himself up. He was a redheaded boy with a lot of freckles, and was rather tall and lanky.

"Excellent" Kinh answered with his usual cheerfulness. "By the way, _he-_" Kinh pointed to Harry, ''-is my friend Harry Potter."

Ron looked at Kinh as if the boy had grown an extra head. He looked over at Harry and his jaw dropped in awe.

"Bloody hell! Kinh, why didn't you tell me?" he swore. Harry realised that Kinh really wanted him to be as normal as possible.

"Well I seem to have forgotten that detail," Kinh remarked. "You know how I seem to forget details that aren't really important. Anyway, Ron - Harry, Harry - Ron." He added as he pointed to both boys. Ron drew out his hand to shake Harry's.

"Can I see it? I mean the scar," Ron asked in a small voice. Harry nodded and pulled off his navy blue cap, revealing his messy hair and lightning bolt shaped scar. "Wicked!" Ron said. Kinh was glaring at him.

"Ah, still need any help with those gnomes of yours?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm about done." Ron answered.

"Can we go inside?" Kinh asked.

"No problem," Ron answered. He looked over at Harry, embarrassed. "It isn't much but its home."

"Don't worry about it," Harry answered politely. _It can't be worse than the Dursleys', h_e thought as Ron led them to his house.

As Ron opened the door, Harry saw inside. They were in the kitchen. It wasn't very big but the Burrow felt welcoming and it looked like a place where people lived, laughed and loved.

He looked around. In the centre was a dining table with eight chairs which had seen lots of use. Harry then saw the dishes self-cleaning. He also saw a strange clock. It had one hand which pointed to different chores.

"I told you it wasn't much," Ron muttered with an worried expression.

"I think it's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"Really?" Ron asked with a skeptical tone.

"Really, it's better then where I live,'' Harry answered sincerely. Ron brightened up at this.

"Hey, my dad got us some candy. It's Muggle candy but...ehh, it's damn good," Kinh said as he opened one of his bags. He began opening a candy bar and quickly realized his lack of manners. "Oh right, candy?" he asked as he began handing them out.

They sat down around the kitchen table and began talking about Hogwarts and what it would be like. They talked about how the houses and which one they'd end up in. At one point, Harry noticed a pair of redheaded twins sneaking up on Kinh. They suddenly shouted right behind Kinh causing him to jump right out of his chair and swear angrily.

"Well, if it isn't…" started one of the twins

"Ickle Kinhnikins!" finished the other.

"I swear, I'll get you two someday," answered Kinh dryly.

"That's what you said last time…" said the first one.

"And the time before that," finished the other one.

"Ehh whatever," Kinh grunted.

"And who do-" started the first one, pointing over to Harry.

"We have here?" asked the other.

"Harry Potter," Harry answered.

"No way, we've…"

"Got Potter!" The twins whooped.

"But where are our manners, dear brother? I'm Gred and this is Forge." Harry simply blinked at this.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Use your proper names," she scolded.

"Right mum. The name's Fred."

"I'm George."

"Pranksters extraordinaires of Hogwarts," said both twins in unison.

Harry looked over at Kinh and he saw a glint of the Vietnamese boy's insane genius go through his eyes. He even heard Kinh muttering something about 'useful friends' and 'unstoppable alliances.'

They left the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley was preparing supper. They installed themselves inside the living room when Harry heard small footsteps. At the same time, Kinh shot straight up. He looked over and saw a small cute redheaded girl with chocolate brown eyes. She stared at him for a moment before turning the same shade of red as her hair and running back up the stairs.

"What the f…?" said Kinh.

"That was weird." Harry looked over at Kinh who blew a sigh of relief.

"Blimey, I never saw her run off like that in front of anyone," added Ron.

"I think ickle Ginnykins seems have a…"

"Crush on someone!'' teased the twins.

Supper was going to be rather interesting.

DISCLAIMER: All characters except Kinh belong to JK Rowling. I'm merely playing in her universe

I would also like to thank my wonderful beta who's keeping me from making a mess of things and making this story fun to read and not a chore. So to Felineyx, my hat's off to you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Supper and Midnight Sneaking**

Supper was indeed interesting. Mrs. Weasley was an excellent cook and her food was delicious. Harry had his first enjoyable supper. It was special since he didn't have Dudley constantly trying to get everything he wanted nor did Harry have to deal with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia constantly glaring at him.

He also met some of the other Weasleys. First, he met Percy, who was the Weasleys' third son. He was rather stuffy and serious and, like the rest of the family, had red hair. He also wore glasses and was rather tall.

Secondly, Harry met - although that was stretching credibility - Ginny. She was Ron's little sister and was rather shy. He couldn't tell much about her since she stuttered every time he talked to her and, much to Kinh's chagrin, accidentally knocked Kinh's cup and spilled its contents over him when Harry asked her if she was going to Hogwarts that year.

After supper, a redheaded man who Harry presumed to be Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen. He looked like Percy, but had thinning red hair and looked more jovial then his son. It looked like he had a rather tiring day at the office as he mentioned something about talking rubbish bins. After meeting him, Mr. Weasley began bombarding Harry with enthusiastic questions about the Muggle world and how it worked. He heard Kinh's snickering from the living room as he did his best to answer the man's questions. However, Mr. Weasley was rather endearing with his fascination about things that seemed ordinary to Harry.

Mrs. Weasley suggested to Harry that he ask her husband a few questions about the Wizarding World.

"Excuse me, Mr. Weasley, but I'd like to know a few things about the Wizarding world," he asked nervously.

"It's no problem, Harry," Mr. Weasley answered. "What is it you want to know?"

"Well sir, I'd like to know how to get to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"It's quite simple, you take the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross." Mr. Weasley answered. The evening continued in a similar fashion with Harry and Mr. Weasley exchanging various questions about the Muggle and Wizarding worlds.

Finally, after a long discussion about television with Mr. Weasley, Harry went over to Kinh and Ron who were playing chess with self-moving pieces who talked back and smashed each other around on the board. Both sides had lost many pieces but Harry noticed that Kinh was cracking. The Vietnamese boy was eating his fingernails and stared hopelessly at the board while his right eye was twitching. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Ron, you magnificent bastard, you should become a general or hope that some bloke comes up with the idea of making a professional Wizard's chess league because you'd kick everyone's arse before they understand what the hell is going on! Next game, I'll get you dammit!" Kinh declared flamboyantly.

Ron simply snorted. "You've said that how many times now, Kinh?"

Kinh sobered down and muttered something incoherent under his breath. He looked over at Harry and whispered, "wanna try a shot?"

Harry quickly agreed as Ron looked up with glee. "Now, I've got to go home but you're staying here." Kinh said.

"Why can't I come with you?" Harry asked.

"Very simple mate, don't want the Dursleys to know that you're staying with us. They'd ask too many questions," Kinh answered.

Harry wondered how Kinh would leave since there was no sign of Mr. An outside. Instead, much to his surprise, he saw Kinh walk into the fireplace and grab some powder from a pot with his left hand.

"Right mates, see you in a few weeks at my birthday!" Kinh said before raising his right hand to his right temple to salute everyone before he yelled his address and got engulfed in green flames. Harry blinked in surprise, looking at the fireplace. He remembered that he was in a magical home. He sat down where Kinh had been while he played Wizard's chess as Ron set up the pieces. Fifteen minutes later, he regretted saying yes to a game as Ron was giving him a thorough beating to the point that his pieces marched off the board and talked back to him.

"You admit defeat Potter?" asked Ron playfully.

"You've bested me Weasley!" Harry answered with a fake pompous tone, "but I'll get my revenge next time!" Ron simply snorted.

Afterwards, Harry was told by Mrs. Weasley that he was going to share Ron's bedroom until term started. He wondered what a wizard's bedroom would be like as they climbed the stairs. However, when Ron opened the door, Harry swore to himself that he never saw so much orange in one room.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Ron asked. Harry could only simply nod since he couldn't figure out what to say. He was rather curious at the moving people on Ron's posters.

"I've never seen posters with people that moved on them," Harry said.

"Really? That's weird. You mean pictures don't move in the Muggle world?" Ron asked.

"Well, some move but not posters," Harry answered. It was simply funny to Harry that wizards considered immobile pictures to be odd. He then asked Ron about what the people on the posters were doing. They were flying on broomsticks and some were carrying balls in their hands and others had bats.

"That's Quidditch" Ron answered with a yawn, "and that's the Chudley Cannons team," he said with pride, pointing to the players wearing a rather aggressive shade of orange and dropping a ball from their hands. After a short explanation about how Quidditch worked, both boys changed in their pajamas and Mr. Weasley set up a spare bed for Harry for him to sleep.

Unfortunately for Harry, he couldn't sleep that night because of Ron's infernal snoring and his head filling up with questions, He briefly wondered if Kinh had chosen to return home in order to avoid Ron's snores, judging by how long they knew each other. However, he didn't care about Kinh's reasons since he was troubled by other questions. He wondered if people would laugh at him for not knowing how to do magic or getting lost. He even wondered if he could get expelled for simply failing. _Well if that happens, I'm not going back to the Dursleys', _he thought grimly.

Annoyed about the lack of sleep, Harry got out of bed and picked up his glasses. He decided to look out of the window.

Much to his surprise, he saw a small figure dressed in a nightgown walking up to a shed. She pulled out a wand and pointed it at the door. He saw her grab a broomstick and take off. He wondered who it was. His mind quickly answered him. It was Ginny Weasley, the smallest of them all. Realising that sleep wouldn't come that night, Harry decided to sneak out to talk to her.

He slowly crept out of Ron's room, careful not to wake anyone up. Of course, he realised that if the Weasleys' could sleep through Ron's snoring, they wouldn't hear him sneak out._ Still,, better to be safe than sorry, _he thought as he snuck quietly into the backyard of the Burrow. He looked up towards the sky, trying to figure out where Ginny had gone.

Suddenly, a small gasp came from behind. He looked up and saw a cute little redhead floating in the air on a broomstick.

"Erm, hi Ginny," Harry said nervously.

"Hi Harry!" She squeaked out.

"What are you doing out at this time?" Harry asked.

"I'm just practicing my flying. You?" She asked with a hint of confidence.

"Couldn't sleep, Ron's snoring," he answered sheepishly. Ginny let out a small laugh. "So do your brothers actually know that you practice flying at night?" Harry asked.

"No, I never told them and I'd like you not to tell" she said. Harry nodded.

"Do you think you could teach me how to fly?" he asked.

_Ginny's POV_

It had been a trying day. First of all, Kinh showed up. She didn't have any problems with him. He was rather an easy target for her pranks and - after Charlie and Ron - had the best reactions. She suspected that he stopped sleeping over at the Burrow because of her last prank. To put it simply, Kinh wasn't causing her woes. It was his _friend_, Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived. _Way to go Ginny, _she thought as she remembered the rest of the day.

She thought that flying would clear her mind but she certainly didn't expect that she would end up giving _the_ Harry Potter flying lessons when she snuck out that night. Not that she regretted it of course. Not only was he a natural but she ended up having the beginning of a friendship with him as they talked to each other as they flew in the starry night. He even promised her that he'd write her when he'd go to Hogwarts. _Well it wasn't such a bad day after all, _she thought as she and Harry put the brooms back in the shed.


	8. The Express

The Express

Summer's end came quickly. Harry had spent the weeks with the Weasleys. It was happy times since he had, for the first time of his life, a pleasant summer. He no longer had any chores to do or any unpleasant relatives who did anything to make his life miserable. Instead, Harry enjoyed the remaining month of August at the Burrow. During this time, he learned many things about magic and Hogwarts. He also joined Ginny on her secret flights at night. He promised her that he'd write to her when they reached Hogwarts. It was also time for celebrating since there was two birthdays.

First, it was Ginny's on the 11Th and it was Kinh's on the 18th. Both birthday parties were very different. Ginny had hers at the Burrow. It was a small party with her close family, Harry and a strange blond girl with protuberant blue eyes whose name he didn't remember. She received some clothes and some chocolate. Some of the clothes had a shade of green which looked familiar to Harry.

Kinh, on the other hand, had invited his family along with the Weasleys' over the Huynh's country house near the Burrow. Harry had never seen so many Vietnamese people in one place. Kinh had received very utilitarian gifts such as a Swiss army knife and a few books about history and warfare.

In short, it had been a good month for Harry.

But now, it was September 1st, the day when Harry, Ron and Kinh were finally heading out to Hogwarts for the first time alongside Percy, Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were coming along with them. They were standing between Platforms Nine and Ten and were waiting the Huynh's arrival.

Just then, Harry heard a familiar voice. "Oi, everyone!" Kinh yelled out as he headed towards them. He was wearing his usual outfit that gave off the impression he was going to war and not school. He was followed by Mrs. Nhi and Mr. An, along with his younger brother, Kinh-Lê. The Huynh's quickly exchanged greetings with the Weasleys' and Harry.

"We should board the Express soon," Mrs. Weasley said. "Percy, you go first."

"Yes, Mother," he answered back with a rather pompous tone. Harry heard Ron snort at his sibling's over-formality. He started running with his trolley towards the pillar between the two platforms. As he reached the wall, Harry expected him to crash. Instead, he went right through. _I love magic, _he thought as the rest of the Weasleys' went through the wall. Finally, it was his turn along with Ron. He immediately sped towards the wall. As he crossed it, he saw a magnificent red steam engine with 'Hogwarts Express' emblazoned on the front. Just then, he heard someone shout:

"FIRST IN, LAST OUT!" He looked back and saw a grinning Kinh coming through the barrier along with his family. Harry simply rolled his eyes at his friend's flamboyance. Sometimes, Kinh just overdid it. He said something in Vietnamese to his family and met up with Harry and Ron. He also heard Ginny asking her mother if she could get on the train to see it.

Soon, Harry, Kinh and Ron began to work their way towards the train and found an empty compartment. They were trying to stow their trunks and Harry seemed to notice that Kinh's trunk was rather heavy. As they finished Ron's trunk, a pair of redheaded twins showed up. Fred and George quickly helped them stow Harry's trunk.

"You guys want to join us here?" asked Kinh.

"No can do…" said the first twin.

"...Our dear Vietnamese friend…" continued the second.

"We have to meet Lee Jordan," they finished in unison.

"Right, see you." Ron said.

As they sat down, the train began to leave the station. The three boys looked out the windows. Ginny was running up after them, half-laughing and half-crying. He heard the twins cry out that they would send lots of owls to her and a toilet seat. Kinh waved a hand towards his family.

A few moments later, the three boys sat down. Ron and Harry were on the same side whilst Kinh sat opposite them. Ron began playing a game of chess against Harry while Kinh was starting to fall asleep. Just then, a trolley filled with sweets pushed by a friendly lady came in front of them. She asked them if they wanted anything.

"No thanks, I've got something," Ron said as he pulled out a corned beef sandwich. He took a bite but didn't seem to enjoy it very much.

"I'm well covered" Kinh said as he pulled out a small pack of chips.

"I'll take everything," Harry said as he pulled out his money pouch. It was the first time he had money of his own and decided that it was a good time to share it. Ron's ears went pink and Kinh was simply stunned. This quickly passed when Harry offered them some of the sweets he bought. Harry opened up his chocolate frog package and unsuccessfully tried to catch the frog. Ron quickly explained to him about the cards that came with each chocolate frog.

Just then, the arrogant blond boy from the robes' shop in Diagon Alley came in along with a pair of gorilla-like boys. Draco Malfoy tried to convince Harry that he should be his friend instead of Kinh and Ron, as they were 'inferior' to him. Harry coldly told him that he could see who was a better wizard, so Malfoy threatened that Harry would end up like his parents before leaving.

They were experimenting with Bertie Botts' Every Flavour beans when a round faced somewhat pudgy boy came in. He quickly introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. Kinh exclaimed something about Neville sharing the name of a Muggle prime minister but quickly silenced himself. Neville asked them if they saw his toad. They told him no.

"Tell you mate, I'll help find you find him" Kinh said as he stood up.

"Thanks, you're one of the few that helped." Neville said as the boys left. Harry could hear Kinh say something about Neville looking like a good bloke as they left.

A moment later, Harry and Ron were discussing magic and Ron was demonstrating a spell that could change his pet rat, Scabbers, yellow that he said he had learned from Fred and George. It didn't do anything beyond stirring the rat awake. At the same time, a pair of brown haired girls came in. One was slightly taller then the other and looked older. She had wild bushy brown hair and large front teeth not too different from Kinh's. The other had straight hair, a very small frame and a more normal dentition. The taller girl asked, in a bossy tone, to Ron:

"Is that a real spell? If it is, then it's not very good. I've been trying different spells." She then looked over at Harry, pointed her wand at his face and said, "Reparo". Suddenly, Harry's cracked lens fixed itself. She suddenly realised that this was the 'Harry Potter'. She presented herself by saying that she was named Hermione Granger and how she read about him in a book and that she didn't have magical parents.

"Um, Hermione, I think you're scaring him," the other girl said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hermione said.

"By the way, my name's Mary-Ann Hudson," she said with a very cheerful tone. "We were looking for someone's toad."

"Neville's," Hermione added.

"We didn't see him but our friend went with him." Harry answered.

"Was he the Asian boy with glasses that looked like a soldier?" Hermione asked.

"That's him," Ron answered.

Just then Kinh arrived. "Vietnamese, to be exact, Granger," he said with a rather condescending tone. Hermione looked livid. He looked over at Mary-Ann. He felt an odd stinging in his eyes. "Aren't you kind of young to be at Hogwarts?" She looked at him for a brief second before pulling the visor on his hat causing him to yell out his odd exclamation.

"I don't think so," she said in an annoyed tone. "When were you born?"

"August 18th, 1980."

"Well mine's February 19th 1980, so I should be asking you the question," Mary-Ann said.

"Whatever," Kinh grumbled before sitting down.

Hermione then asked them which House they wanted to be sorted in.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor like Professor Dumbledore, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad," she said.

"Probably Gryffindor, like everyone else in my family," Ron said. "I don't to end up in Slytherin. They always end up bad. I heard You-Know-Who was one of them."

"Gryffindor, you'd have to be goddamn mad to stick me elsewhere. My family never went to Hogwarts so I can't tell for sure," Kinh said.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor but I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff." Mary-Ann added in.

"I'd like Gryffindor too" Harry said.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot," Hermione said. "The conductor told me we'd be arriving soon. Mary-Ann and I'll go change into our robes."

The two girls then left. "Mental that one," Ron said.

"Ehh, both of them." Kinh said.

"I hope they don't end up with us," Ron said.

"You've said it mate," Kinh added as he removed his hunter's vest. Harry simply sighed as Kinh realised that while it would be a pain to deal with both of the girls, especially Granger, that she could help them out with homework and house points. Harry looked out the window and saw a massive castle. _This is it Harry, _he thought.

"It's time to meet our destiny mates, let's kick arse!" Kinh proclaimed as they left their carriage for their new school and their soon to be home away from home.


End file.
